


Eating the Residents

by Curufea



Category: Farscape
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: AVI, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curufea/pseuds/Curufea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My last completed Farscape music video. I used one of the creepier instrumental pieces from Resident Evil for the episode Eat Me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating the Residents

## Eating the Residents

**Fandom:** Farscape 

**Theme:** Horror

 **Spoilers:** Eat Me

 **Description:** My last completed Farscape music video. I used one of the creepier instrumental pieces from Resident Evil for the episode Eat Me

Music | Published | Video  
---|---|---  
[Resident Evil Main Title Theme](http://www.amazon.com/Resident-Evil-Marco-Beltrami/dp/B000062Y7M) by [Marilyn Manson](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marilyn_Manson) | 28/11/2002 |  | Download | Dimensions | Format | Length | Size | QR Code  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
[Download from 4Shared](http://www.4shared.com/get/utube.com/) | 720 x 576 | AVI | 2:29 | 40.9Mb |   
[Download from 4Shared](http://www.4shared.com/get/) | 320 x 240 | MPG | 2:29 | 24.3Mb |   
[Download from 4Shared](http://www.4shared.com/get/) | 720 x 576 | WMV | 2:33 | 12.9Mb |   
  
### Also Hosted

Feel free to drop by and read/add comments

[Farscape Fantasy](http://www.farscapefantasy.com/videos/index.php?set=video&id=135)

### Introduction by Dallascaper

If Farscape ever had a Halloween episode, 3.06 Eat Me would be it. Controversial, and not entirely loved by all fans, Eat Me features our heroes hunted by a lunatic on a Leviathan of terrors. Click here for the episode summary and analysis. This chilling, stylish video successfully captures the sense helplessness and terror experienced by Moya's crew while they were trapped on the little ship of horrors.


End file.
